The Dark Mark
by Yalithra
Summary: This is my first fic so please read and reveiw I know thats a bad summery but please
1. Default Chapter Title

The Dark Mark Part One

a/n this is my first fic and I welcome all comments good or bad even flames I will continue this fic if anyone likes it. Um, Oh yeah and all of these characters or settings do not belong to me except Aiden and her belongings including Ayah all the rest belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling. Um ok enjoy and PLEASE r/r

I walked into the mist knowing what I was leaving behind. I was leaving the only person I had ever loved. No I thought don't think about that now! He is dead and gone doesn't help to remember. I knew I hadn't been safe and I knew this was the only way but still I had regrets. I had to stop thinking about that right now though. I could see blurry shapes in front of me and I knew I had to step forward now or god knows where I would end up. I stepped out and right into a boy with messy black hair and glasses. I dropped the cage I was holding and Ayah shrieked. "Oh! I am sorry. I didn't see you coming!," he said stooping to pick up Ayahs cage for me. "That's all right.," I said hurriedly grabbing Ayah back from him. "Um. Excuse me but I don't think we've met.," he said smiling at me. I suddenly realized how green his eyes were. Shaking off this thought I said teasingly, "I could say the same to you!" "Oh!!," he said seeming surprised that I didn't know who he was, "I am Harry Potter." "Ok Cool," I said, "I am Aiden, Aiden Smyth. A pleasure to meet you. I am the exchange student from America." "So would you like to sit with me?," Harry asked. Would I? I thought. "Oh! And my friends Ron and Hermione too seeing as you don't know anyone I mean you don't have to.," he said hurriedly. "I would love to." I said. Ayah chose that moment to start emitting sparks. Harry and I looked down at the cage. Harry looked slightly alarmed. "Oh that's just Ayah my firebird." I said in a reassuring tone of voice. Harry still looked slightly puzzled but right then the train which I had not noticed until now let out an ear piercing blast. Harry looked up startled. "Oh no!!" he yelled, "it is leaving without us!" "Oh shit!," I yelled back. He grabbed my hand and began pulling me along until we got to a certain compartment. Harry hammered on the door it was opened by a pretty little redhead about a year younger then me. "It's Harry!" she called back behind her. Two more people came to the door they pulled first us and then our luggage in. I looked around besides the redheaded girl there was a taller girl with long slightly frizzy brown hair and a tall gangly red headed boy. The brown haired girl was throwing Harry and I a looks of disgust. I looked down Harry and I were still holding hands. Harry saw where I was looking but neither of us made any move to let go. "Aiden this is Ron, Ginny, and Hermione." Harry said. "Hi" I said slightly nervous. the redheaded girl, Ginny said, "Hi Aiden. I am so glad to finally meet you!" I threw her a startled look, "You knew I was coming?" "Yes," this time the boy, Ron spoke, "Our dad works for the Ministry of Magic, you see." " Ok." I said smiling at him. He glanced at the brunette, Hermione beside him. He seemed to be trying not to smile at me. He struggled with whatever he was thinking and finally he broke into a smile. Hermione threw me another disgusted look. Just then a small pale boy with very blonde hair and to big ugly thugs came in. "Draco" Harry spat Draco smiled it was not a nice smile. The two bigger boys cracked their knuckles menacingly. He smirked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Ginny was looking studiously at her toes. "And who is this? Harry seems to have found a friend. How sweet." Draco said. "And what of it!" I said loudly taking a step forward and tugging Harry along with me. Draco took a step back glaring at me. Right then Ginny spoke up, "Draco why are you so mean? Leave her alone!" To my immense surprise Draco seemed to fumble for words for a minute. Then he turned and fled. the bigger boys turned to leave as well but not before surprise registered in their tiny eyes. No sooner then the had left another boy rushed in and promptly fell on his behind. He scrambled to his feet and said, "Have you heard?" "Heard what Neville?" He threw a questioning look at me before he continued. "Voldemort has been located, he was in America!" I collapsed on the seat pulling Harry down beside me. "I know," I said weakly, "That is why I am here." Then I leaned against Harry's warm shoulder and knew no more. "Aiden, Aiden, AIDEN!!!!!!" "Huh, what?" I said groggily. I opened my eyes and I was looking into pools of green. I snapped awake. I was holding Harry's hand very tightly and he was looking down at me with concern. I looked around at the compartment and there was a plump lady looking down at me amusedly. "I asked would you like anything, dear?" the woman said kindly looking at Harry and I with sparkling eyes. "Oh! Um, I" I looked around blushing furiously, "I-I think I'll have what he has." I pointed at Ron who was biting into something that looked like chocolate. "Chocolate frogs eh? Here you go." She handed me the package and I pulled my money out of my pocket. I handed it to her and she looked at it astonished. She handed it all back except for a few tiny brass looking ones. "Keep a hold of that money," she advised me before she turned on her heel and left. I opened my package of chocolate frogs and took one out after first offering them around. I opened my Frog at the bottom was a card. I pulled it out Professor Dumbledore it said. I looked at the picture it was of a old white haired man with very blue eyes. He waved cheerily at me as I gaped at him. Harry glanced over at what I was holding. "Oh that is Professor Dumbledore he teaches at Hogwarts." he said. We pulled into Hogwarts some time later and we got our things and left the train. Outside I saw a big man with wild hair yelling "Firs Years over here" in a loud voice. I looked up to see him looking over towards me. No towards Harry and the others. A group of young very scared looking kids were heading for some boats on a very black lake. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and I piled into a carriage. The road was bumpy for a ways and I was flung onto Harry. I smiled and he helped me up and I snuggled against him. We finaly arrived at the castle and we went into a big room that had a ceiling that looked like a starry sky. We all sat down at a large table. Hemione protested but when Harry glanced at her she shut up. The man from the frog card stepped forward and pointed his wand at his throat. "Sonorus" he muttered and suddenly his voice reverberated around the room. He said that he would like to show how welcome I was and would I please come up and be sorted. I went up and sat on a stool and someone put a hat over my head. "Hmm..... lots of courage," it muttered, "yes I think you would go well in GRYFFINDOR." The last word was shouted aloud. As I stood up the table where Harry was broke into cheers. I looked at them Harry was clapping loudest. But Hermione was not clapping at all. She was staring at me with mingled disgust and fury. After I was sorted a group of scared looking pre-teens were sorted. Then Dumbledore announced a home coming dance. Hermione was looking at Harry but Harry was looking at me. Hermione looked at me for one second then her eyes filled with tears and she looked down at her hands. I felt sorry for her of course but not for long because the feast started and Harry grabbed a few rolls with cheese and pulled me away. Telling Ron and Hermione that he thought he ought to show me Gryffindor tower. Hermione watched us go with a sour expression. A boy wearing a silver badge told us that the new password was "secret agent lemon." We went up through draperies and odd stairways until we reached a picture of a fat woman wearing a pink dress. "Secret Agent Lemon," Harry said and the picture swung aside. We went through the opening and arrived in a cozy looking room. Harry showed me to my room where there was a package there with some books and plain black robes. Harry said he would go get Ayah and my trunk for me and he left. I changed quickly kicking off my grubby jeans and tee-shirt right then Harry burst in. "Oh!" he said when he realized I was changing. "Sor-," he began before he stopped and said "what is that??" I looked down at what he was looking at it was my birthmark the one that looked like a skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

The Dark Mark Part Two

a/n OK I decided to write another one after all. I only got a few reviews but almost all were good. My sister even read it without knowing I wrote it. She wrote that she thought I liked Harry Potter. When I told her she started laughing and laughing. Ok I will stop rambling now and get on with the fic. But first none of these characters or settings belong to me except Aiden and her stuff. Oh yeah and if you wanted Sirius to be in the story I have a surprise for you. *seals lips so she won't give anything away* Ok someone said the fat lady does not wear a pink dress. Yes she does a pink silk dress. Ok I will try to cut down on my 'oh' thing . Um Hermione isn't a jealous Harry freak. Yes she is upset but she is also suspicious with good reason as you will see *seals lips again* And as for Ron you will just have to wait and see.

"My birthmark," I told Harry feeling a little confused. Why was Harry staring at me like that? 

"The Dark Mark," Harry muttered. Well, I thought, I admit it is creepy but it isn't _that_ bad. I stared at him in bewilderment. Harry grabbed me by the arm and began pulling me towards the door.

"See Dumbledore," Harry said briefly to me as he kept tugging.

"Harry! You moron! I don't have a shirt on." I exclaimed resisting him and struggling to stay in the room.

"Oh yeah," he said stopping in his tracks but not letting go of my arm, "Look, I'll let go but you better not try _anything _just go get a shirt on_."_

"Of course, what would I do? Who do you think I am, Harry?" I reached over and touched his arm. He jumped as though I had burned him. 

"I don't know," he said his voice horse, "Aiden I-"

"What Harry?" I asked wondering what he was going to tell me.

"I-," something changed in his green eyes, he was looking at me with something akin to disgust, "just get a bloody shirt on." I grabbed one of the black robes and yanked it on. What was wrong with Harry? I wondered why he was acting this way. 

"Alright, lets go." he grabbed my arm and yanked me out the door. We went along passages and up and down staircases. We didn't meet anyone which was a good thing because Harry was still towing me along. Harry finally stopped in front of an old stone gargoyle. 

"Cockroach Cluster," Harry told it, nothing happened, "Lemon drop, ummmmmmmm, let me think ummmm." 

" Blood Pop!" I shouted. The stone gargoyle swung open. Harry and I looked first at it and then at each other with surprise. 

"Well let's go in then shall we?" Harry asked looking at me suspiciously. We entered and went up some stairs and arrived in someone, I thought it might be Dumbledore's, office. 

"Sit down," Harry said harshly shoving me down into one of the chairs. For some reason this shocked me more then anything else and I began to cry. Harry looked at me sitting there crying and began to look less and less resolute. Finally he came over and patted me on the shoulder awkwardly. 

"Please don't cry," he said slumping into the chair next to mine. 

"But Harry all of a sudden you hate me and Hermione hates me and I don't know to many people and-and I miss-" I stopped there not ready to continue. 

"Aiden I-," Harry began but right then Dumbledore stepped into the office.

"Well, well," Dumbledore said, "I thought I might find you two here."

"Proffesor," Harry said looking at me as though he might cry, "she-she has-"

"The Dark Mark?" Dumbledore said winking at me cheerfully, "I know."

"You know?" Harry faltered, "but how? why is she here?"

"She is here because it is not safe for her any longer in America," Dumbledore said, "she is here because Voldemort was looking for her."

"But why?" Harry asked looking at me now.

"I-I'll tell him. Voldemort is my father."

a/n Muahahaha yes I know no Sirius not yet be patient. Any way I will continue this if I get reviews so if you want to know what happens review it!!!!!! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

The Dark Mark Part Three

a/n Ok that last one was really short and I had peeps telling me that it should not have been called a romance. Well this one is a lot more of one I hope you enjoy it and I won't continue this if I don't get some reviews on this one!

"He is?" Harry asked looking astounded.

"Yes he is. But what's the whole deal with my birthmark?" I felt a little annoyed about that. Harry and Dumbledore stared at me seemingly amazed that I didn't know.

"What is it already! I am sorry if it is really awful or something but I didn't _choose_ it," I said staring at them. 

"It was your fathers sign around here. He and his supporters the death eaters would send it up whenever they killed." 

"Ok, you mean like this?" I asked and I pulled out my wand, "Morsmordre Minutus." I muttered and instantly a bunch of tiny "dark marks" poured out of my wand and went up and made a crown around my head. Harry and Dumbledore started and stared at me. Harry grew pale and Dumbledore gave the faintest glimpse of a smile and said, "Er, well not exactly." Harry just stared at me. Dumbledore finally broke the silence. 

"Where did you learn that by the way? I have never seen it before."

"Oh my father taught it to me before he left my mother and I and came back to England. He gave me this," I laid my wand down on Dumbledore's desk, "He used to call me his princess and would say I needed a crown and tap my head and say 'morsmordre minutus' I am surprised I remembered it."

Harry still kept on staring at me with his mouth wide open like I had grown another head or something. I was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable about this and advised him to close his mouth or he might catch a fly (a/n I know this isn't to romantic yet but be patient.) 

"I-I-you-the girl I was holding hands with all the way to Hogwarts is a-a _deatheater_!!!!!!!!" Harry finally choked out.

"No you think I support my dad?!? If I did would I have run away from America when I found out my Dad, er, ok then- Voldemort was looking for me?" I spat bitterly. I was just starting to miss America and all my friends. 

"Good point," he admitted but then he glanced up at the tiny sparkling dark marks, "but Aiden what's with the crown?"

"I just told you! It is like the only memory I have of my father and the only one where he is at all nice to me! Also I didn't even know the dark mark was evil until about two minutes ago!" I yelled. Harry looked a little bit sheepish now and he was looking down at his lap.

"But-," he started. I didn't let him finish.

"I...AM...NOT...EVIL!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as loud as I could. Dumbledore gave me a sharp look. I apologized to him hurriedly. 

"Alright! I believe you!" Harry said and I looked at him and I could tell he really did. He no longer had a look of disgust whenever he looked at me. I reached over and put my hand on his. He took it and held it tight. 

"I think you two should be getting to bed it is almost 11 o'clock and classes start tomorrow." Dumbledore announced then tapped my head with my wand. From the look of relief on Harry's face I knew the crown was gone. Harry and I stood up and walked out the door. As soon as we got down to the corridor Harry grabbed my hand and pulled me to a stop. 

"I am sorry I didn't believe you that you aren't evil." he said and then he leaned forward and kissed me. I was so surprised I didn't kiss back for 3 seconds then I finally got hold of myself and kissed back. Right then a man with oily black hair and a big nose came along. He looked at us and I swear his eyes practically popped out of his head. 

"Potter! um er.." he yelled and then stared at me. I stared back I was so tempted to make my crown of dark marks come out but I had left my wand on Dumbledore's desk as soon as we dealt with this idiot I should probably go back and get it.

"Smyth," I said staring him full in the face, "Aiden Smyth." He seemed a bit put off as if he had not expected me to introduce myself quite like that. He quickly regained his composure.

"Ah, yes Smyth I would have thought you would behave better after all this is only your first night here," the man said giving Harry a scathing look, "As you indubitably know I am Professor Snape."

"Oh indubitably," I said smirking at him. His face darkened and he rounded on Harry.

"And you Potter I thought even you would have better manners then to be out snogging with the new girl at past 11 at night!" He bellowed, "That's twenty points from Gryffindor......EACH!"

"Severus it's all right they were with me." Dumbledore said quietly from behind us making Harry and I jump. 

"But Professor! They were-" Professor Dumbledore cut him off saying that he thought we must be very tired and sent us off to bed after returning my wand to me and remarking, "Yew and Firebird isn't it." But we never did make it to bed. Instead Harry got his invisibility cloak and we took a night time tour of Hogwarts. We finally got back to the common room at 4 in the morning and figured it was pointless to go up to our dorms seeing as all we would do is wake people up. We fell asleep on the biggest couch there and were woken up by Ron who looked very relieved to see us.

"Harry you 're back! You're alright! I was so worried," right then he appeared to notice me, "And where were you?" he said this last in a reproachful tone of voice. 

"He took me on a tour of Hogwarts," I told him, "then we came back here and went to sleep." Harry nodded to confirm my story. Ron looked at us for a moment longer seemed to decide we were telling the truth and left to breakfast in the Great Hall. I was still sleepy seeing as I had been up till 4 and I snuggled back down on the couch. 

Harry turned around to face me and said, "So shall we pick up where we left off when Snape interrupted us?" I smiled and nodded. He leaned forward and kissed me and I put my arms around him when someone let out a sort of choking cough. Harry sighed and rolled over and I peered over his shoulder. It was Hermione and Ginny. They were staring at us and I thought they were going to say something nasty but all they said was I think you guys should go eat breakfast now. 

Later I was reading my books in my dorm when Hermione came in. I was not really that surprised because we share a room but when she came and sat down on my bed next to me I was startled. "Um, Hermione why are _you _here?" I asked.

She sighed and said, "I told McGonagall I was having personal problems and she gave me the rest of class off." 

"Ok but why did you do that?"

"I had to talk to you and I knew you would be here sense you have got first day off to read over your books," her voice suddenly became sharper, "Unless you'd convinced Harry to skip and go snog somewhere." I blushed. 

"No I am sorry that was mean," Hermione admitted, "especially sense I wanted to ask you for some help." 

I stared at her I hadn't expected this. "You want _my_ help? I mean from what I hear you are top in everything why do you need my help?"

"And also," she sighed, "I wanted to thank you." Now I was really surprised. _Thank me???????_ Why would she possible want to thank _me?_ I stared at her with open disbelief on my face. She looked at me and giggled.

"By now you must have figured out that I fancy Harry," she said staring down at her hands. Now I was really confused. I didn't understand if she had a crush on him and I was with him then what could she possibly have to thank me for? 

"Um, yeah but if I am with Harry and you like him then what do you have to thank me for?" She sat there for a while twisting her hands about and finally said, "Well, that is all it is I fancy him but I don't LOVE him. And-I think-"

"Yes," I nodded my head encouragingly. She blushed and said, "Well, I think, I think- I know who I really do like."

"Well, who is it?" I asked thinking maybe if I knew who it was I would be able to help her more.

"That doesn't matter. How do I get him to like me?" She said this with a look on her face as if she were certain I would tell her to eat frog guts or something. I giggled. She glared at me. Somehow this was just so funny I burst out laughing. 

"Well if you think it's so funny then I'll just leave," She nodded pointedly towards the door.

"No-don't go," I gasped, "Its just when you asked-HAHAHA-me for help on how-HAHAHA-to get him to like you, you looked like-like you thought I might tell you to drink toilet water or something-HAHAHA." She didn't seem to amused and she glared for a few seconds before she said, "Or Skele-Grow!" We collapsed with giggles. It was right about then that Harry and Ron burst in. They stared at us in amazement. 

"D'you think they put giggle charms on each other?" Ron suggested. At this we laughed even harder. 

"Nah, I don't think so," Harry said eying us suspiciously. When we had finally stopped laughing we explained why we were laughing. Well, at least most of it. I didn't mention Hermione's crush on Harry or on the mysterious person. They soon left to go to class. And I stayed reading books. I didn't get to talk to Hermione about her crush anymore right then. When Hermione came and got me for dinner I had fallen asleep over a particularly boring history of magic book. I woke up and said, "Oh! I have something new I wanted to wear!" I jumped up and got ready in a hurry. I brushed my hair and muttered a spell. A sparkling flower appeared in my hair. I pulled on plain black robes and muttered another spell that my friend Emma had taught me, Oh I miss Emma. I now had on lip gloss and mascara and a bit of blush. Hermione stared at me.

"Like it?" I smiled. 

"Oh, tell me how to do a flower in my hair!" She said smiling back. So I told her the spell and she quickly got it. I wheedled her into wearing the makeup to and she bewitched our robes so they sparkled subtly. When we finally got down to the Great Hall Harry and Ron were already there. They stared at us(along with a few other people) I sat down next to Harry with Ron and Hermione on my other side. 

Harry pulled me against him and whispered in my ear, "You look nice." I giggled. Hermione looked over at me still looking jealous. I sat up and looked questioningly at her. She leaned towards me and said, 

"Oh don't worry I am not jealous of you for having Harry. It's just your so lucky he likes you." She sighed and looked at her lap.

"Oh you don't even know if he doesn't like you! I know why don't you ask him to the dance!" I whispered back. She looked at me horror stricken. I hastily added, "Or maybe he'll ask you." Now she looked painfully hopeful. I decided to wait until later to question her on who it was. Harry leaned towards me again and kissed me. 

I whispered, "Maybe we ought to wait until later" and nodded at Hermione. Harry smiled and nodded. After dinner we went up to the common room where to subject was the dance. Harry drew me away and asked me if I wanted to go for a walk. I nodded and we started out of the portrait hole. Harry put his arm around me and I kissed him. It was so nice his lips were soft and warm. He had just broken the kiss was staring at me.

"Harry why are you staring at me like that?"

"I was wondering, um, if you would go to the dance with me?" He asked seeming nervous for some reason.

"Sure, I'd-" Crash! Someone had skidded around the corner and smashed into us. I looked at them and recognized them it was Neville the boy from the train.

"Hi Neville," I said and he stood there slightly pink in the face and panting I asked him, "What's up?" 

"Lavender said she would go to the dance with me!" He said blushing deeper. Before Harry or I could say anything he skidded off again. We glanced at each other before continuing down through the entrance and outside. 

When we got down to the lake I stopped him and said, "Oh Harry I would love to go to the dance with you." He smiled and we sat down by a tree. Harry smiled at me.

"Harry," I began but I didn't finish. I was completely distracted by something up above in the tree we were leaning against. I stared. Then suddenly I realized.

"Ginny!" Harry stared at me for a few seconds then caught on and looked up. We stared into the reddening face of Ginny Weasley. We sat like that for several minutes before Ginny cleared her throat nervously before speaking.

"I suppose you want to know what I am doing here," She looked utterly miserable.

"Ah, no Ginny that's alright," Harry told her. She scrambled down looking very disheveled and dirty. I looked at her completely confused Harry had acted as though this were a normal thing. 

"No, its not THAT," Ginny said looking if possible more embarrassed, "I am-am hiding."

"Hiding?" I asked feeling completely bewildered, "From what?" She scuffed her toe in the dirt for a moment before answering.

"From _who _you mean," She revealed. Harry and I glanced at each other. 

"Alright WHO then," Harry snapped impatiently. She looked up at him and continued quickly.

"Ron and-and Malfoy," She turned and fled.

"MALFOY!" Harry yelled and several owls flew from a nearby tree with several disgruntled hoots. 

"If that gits been threatening her I'll-I'll," words failed him. 

"No, somehow I don't think that is it," I muttered looking to where Ginny had disappeared to. Harry snapped his head up and stared at me. I think he had forgotten my presence. Well I would just have to remind him. I grinned. 

"Forgotten me so soon, eh, Harry?" I stepped forward and leaned against him. He put his arms around me and I snuggled into him. I closed my eyes for what I thought was only a few seconds. But when I opened them it was dark.

"Oh Shit!" I shook Harry awake. He got up and looked around and we started to run back to the castle. We had just got inside when an old man and a scrawny cat found us.

"Ohhhhh students out of bed! Mrs. Norris what do you think? Yes I agree deten-" His eyes gleamed but suddenly an unfamiliar voice cut him off. 

"It is all right," it said, "they were with me." The man and his cat(Mrs. Norris?) stormed off obviously disappointed. I stared after him for a bit before turning back to Harry.

"Harry who was tha-Oh!" I had forgotten all about the man.

"That was Filch he is the caretaker, but who are you?" The man answered. Harry seemed to recover his senses and said, "That is what we should be asking you!"

"Yes," I agreed looking at him suspiciously, "Who are you?" He smiled at us somewhat sadly as if we should have known him. 

"I am Hilaris Candidus your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher," he said with a big cheerful smile that never reached his eyes, "Now no more sneaking out after dark, you hear?" And with a rustle of his cloak. I was about to call him back to question him but decided it. It might have seemed ungrateful to do that after he had saved us from a detention. We finally made it up to the common room where a strange sight greeted us. Ginny was there looking if possible worse. She had dark circles under her eyes and looked immensely relieved to see us.

"Where have you been!" She sighed. She pointed tight-lipped outside where far in the distance a glowing(yellow????) dark mark was shining.


End file.
